iTried To Kiss Sam
by randaru102
Summary: When Sam gets beat up and is in a wheelchair for three weeks, she needs someone to help her through these tough times. Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV:

He had made me viciously angry. I had been walking down the street to get to Carly's house. Then all of a sudden there was Jonah. He smirked and just as I was about to punch him right in the nose, five other guys came up. They smirked and walked straight to me. Feeling uneasy, I started scooting back very slowly. They were all super close to me and I could smell their breath which didn't smell like roses and daisies.

"What the chiz?"I said. I knew I couldn't beat all these guys by myself. I ran quickly but soon found there was no way out of this as the turn was blocked by more guys. They circled around me and there was nothing I could do to get out.

The next thing I knew I had blacked out and was face down on the cold hard road. Blood was gushing out of my nose and soon I knew I would black out again. I looked down at my legs and arms and noticed that my legs has bruises and one looked broken and my arms had blood on them from having my nose under them when I passed out. I knew I was losing too much blood so I tried to get my cellphone out of my pocket.

I looked in my pockets and realized they had also jacked my phone. "Stupid idiots," I said under my breath. Everything was sore from my head to my toes. My eye was throbbing and I knew it was swollen. I knew that I would just have to sit there until hopefully someone went to Groovy Smoothie or something to look for me. As I blacked out again, I hoped someone would find me before I lost too much blood from my nose and arms. The next thing I knew everything went black and I thought," What did I do to them this time?"

**A/N: This was just to get the story started! I hope this sounds great to you guys! Please review that button's right there!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: iFound You

Freddie's POV:

Sam hadn't come to Carly's yet and though I hate to admit it, I missed that blonde headed demon. I thought it was kind of wierd that she would take this long to get here from school, but then again she might just be at Groovy Smoothie. She was a bottomless pit, and ate everything, ecspecially meat. I walked into Carly's and asked if she knew where Sam was.

"No, I haven't seen her since last period." she said with a worried look on her face. "Oh well she probably just went to her house and her mom is drunk with another guy again or she just went somewhere to get some food."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said feeling slightly relieved. "Hey I'm gonna go to the Groovy Smoothie and make sure shes not there."

"Ok, come back if you see her!" she said. I had finally gotten over Carly after the four years I had fallen head over heels for her. She just slowly drifted away from my mind and I realized not to long ago that I hadn't had a thing for her for some time. Now I would be able to find other girls, and mingle with them.

I walked to Groovy Smoothie finally reaching the alley in between Taco Sombrero and Walmart. I had never liked this alley, and as I walked into it, I saw puddles of blood. "Ohmigosh!" I said in one breath. I walked further into the alley where the blood pools got bigger and soon found an unconcious Sam sprawled out with everything bruised and her face bleeding and swollen. Calling 911, I saw Sam moan and open her eyes. "Hey Fredwierd, I kinda need to go to the hospital don't I?"

**A/N: Well thats the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! I will try and update as soon as I can! Please review that button is just screaming for you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:iCan't Believe This

Sam's POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed with the beeping noises bugging the chiz out of me so much I couldn't sleep any more. Freddie,Carly, and Spencer were sitting in the room beside me and as soon as they saw that I came to, they rushed over to me to ask the questions I so much wanted to avoid.

"Oh my god Sam, what happened?" Carly said literally yelling in my already sore ears.

"Calm down Carls I'm fine. Jonah and some other dudes randomly walked to me and started beating me up, and I couldn't run away or fight them all by myself." I said all in one breath.

" When I came to you you were in the alley by Groovy Smoothie." Freddie said looking concerned.

" Yeah Freddo, they came around in one circle and I tried to run away but I couldn't.." I said feeling unsure of myself. Momma has never lost a fight ecspecially to a skunkbag like Jonah.

"Well first things first, we need to report Jonah to the police," Spencer said finally talking.

"Alright," I said loathing that I had to report someone to the police and not handle them myself but then again, I definitely wasn't in any condition to beat the chiz out of anyone, and I wouldn't be for a while. I finally had noticed what I recieved from the brutal attack. My right leg was broken, my eye was swollen, and my nose was broken. "Wow, they really went going on me didn't they?" I said slightly dissapointed. Now I had to walk either on crutches or in a wheelchair. Mamma prefers the wheelchair because its much easier and I can be lazy the whole time.

The doctor came in and asked me if I wanted a wheelchair with blue or red on the sides and I chose red. I would be in here for a long time."How long will I be in this thing?" I asked trying to control the scared feeling in my voice.

"Only about a month, maybe even 2 to 3 weeks if your bones heal faster then most peoples." said the doctor.

"Ughh" I sighed. This was not gonna be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: i'll Get Used To This

Week 1:

Freddie's POV:

Sam was definetely used to the wheelchair by now. It got pretty annoying at times when she made me do things for her, but I kinda like doing it because whether or not I want to admit it, I do care about her.. maybe more then I used to. I noticed how her eyes shimmer when we go outside on a starry night, how her hair waves around in the wind, but no I don't like her that way. I don't think..

day Sam came over as usual. She comes over almost everyday now just to watch TV or raid my food but I still enjoyed her company. She was one of my best friends, and it was great to hang around her and actually talk instead of bicker. She actually has become a little softer since she got hurt, and I can definetly understand why. It was probably super emotional for her.

"Hey Freddweeb, I'm back!" said Sam coming in to my apartment. We sat on the couch in the living room. My mom was working in the hospital tonight so we wouldn't have to worry about her spraying disinfectent on anyone. " I don't have any fat cakes today Sam." I said worried she might pummel me to the ground. Sam had gotten out of the wheelchair and sat on the couch, and propped her leg up on the coffee table across from it."What?" she said sounding as if she needed me to repeat it again. "Yeah.." I said knowing she really didn't need me to. She got closer to me and said," .Way." "I'm sorry Sam!" I said waiting to be punched. She only got closer, and I got lost in her beautiful blue eyes. Something came over me, and I leaned in only closer, smelling the sweet smell of her blonde locks. "There has to be something I can eat!" she said literally yelling because we were so close. "Well..." and then she was there. I couldn't control myself. I was kissing her and she was just sitting there staring at me the whole time. I pulled away and, laughing, I said," Just kidding, we have fat cakes."

**A/N: So something came over Freddie and he just had to lie about the fat cakes? There will be a twist you guys! That little button is just screaming to be pushed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV:

He pulled away from me abruptly. No way.. This can't be happening. I stood there in shock for however long it was; maybe an hour. "What the CHIZ was that?" I said literally screaming.

"I'm sorry Sam, something just came over me!" said Freddie who seemed scared of what I would do next. Good, he should be scared of Momma.

"Theres no way that just happened!" I said. "We hate each other right? Right?"

"Sam please calm down, we don't hate each other?" said Freddie, who completely freaked over me saying that I hated him.

"I mean we just-we-I-I gotta go!" And without even bothering I ran on one foot to the door and to the Janitor's closet. There I cried. I just couldn't figure out what I was feeling and why. Was it hatred? Was it fear? Was it seemingly hopeless?

I think I might like Freddie.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I just started school today! Sorry this is so short! I didn't have enough time! This twist is coming soon! Dun Dun Dunnnnn!:) Press the button and you get a free iPad!****

**** Only if you review!:)))))**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: iTold You So

Freddie's POV

Sam was gone. I knew she wouldn't come back. Her wheelchair sat by the couch Samless and cold. I wonder what I should do? Sould I run after her like those countless fairytales? Or maybe just let her ponder over her newly found feelings? So many questions and no answers. This was going to be the hardest week ever. And it had now begun week 2 of Sam's wheelchairness.

School was awkward. Sam wouldn't even acknowledge me or even call me nub or Freddichini or any of the nicknames I was used to. The time came for lunch, and Carly,Sam, and I sat together as usual. Sam didn't talk and Carly ever so often tried to pike up a conversation.

"So Freddie, do you have the stuff ready for our webcast?" said Carly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to come over for a little bit though so I can update some things on my computer. I got the Windows 7 Proffesional!" I said beaming. I had always wanted that software but I never had enough money for it. Now I had it and I bought it as soon as I could.

"Ooooh techy!" said Carly with fake enthusiasm in her voice. I had a feeling she would do that. No one else shared my love for technology that I did. All the rest were AV nerds, and then there was Neville. Yeah there was no way I would become friends with that nub.. Sam was just sitting there staring at her fried chicken. Wow, only two thighs gone. Something seriously had to be bothering her and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

Lunch was over sooner then I wanted it to be. I said bye to Carly and gave Sam a glance and walked back to History with the . History was over with after 51 minutes of pure torture. As I walked out I found Carly staring at me with dagger eyes.

"So you did it? I kinda figured it because she barely touched her chicken." said Carly.

"Yup you were right." I said.

"Fine-Heres your 20 bucks.." she said hesitantly.

**A/N: So Carly betted him to do it! See why in the next chapter! I will make the next one if I get 6 more reviews! So get your aunts your uncles your friends your friends friends even Fred and get them to read this!:)))) That button is blue! It might turn red if you push it.. Why don't you try it...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: iT's Not Like That!

Sam's POV:

"I only kissed her because of the bet.." said Fredaloupe.

"Yeah ok." Carly saided with a smirk.

"What the chiz?" I said freaking out.

"Umm.. Sam hey! Don't you have PE?" she said nervously. She smiled but not like the ones before, and I'd been around her so long I could tell which smile was which. This one was a nervous scared smile.

"I was waiting for you but now I've definetely heard enough."As I turned around to go to PE by myself I heard the nub say something quietly.

"Sam, its not like that I know what your thinking but I kissed you 'cuz I like you not just because of the bet"he said feeling unsure of himself.

"Yeah talk to me when you can prove it!" I said. I decided to skip class so I could think things over. So Freddie just got betted to kiss me. They were just toying with my feeling so Freddie could get a free twenty bucks. I though I actually had feelings for him, but not anymore. I absolutely hated both of them now and there was no way they could make up for it. As the bell rang for the next class I realized I had it with both of them. I let a single tear escape and made my way slowly because now I didn't care if I was late.

Walking to the door I saw both Freddie and Carly kissing. Yup, that was it. I'm going home.

**A/N: Everything is not as it seems you guys! Don't be fooled. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak!:) Theres a button to be pushed, why don't you do the honors?**

"


	8. Chapter 8 The End

Chapter 8: iMake up

Freddie's POV:

Do you think it worked?" I said. This kiss had definetly proved I was not in love with Carly anymore.

"Yeah, she ran. Now go get her Romeo!" she said. When she said it, it was as if it was my cue. I ran with everything I had.

I saw Sam walking down the street with her arms crossed silenty crying.

Sam, Sam, SAM!" I said. Each louder then the next because she was ignoring me.

Then she was running. I had been out of breath but miracally now, I was ready to run as far as I had to to get Sam back.

With amazing speed I caught up to her. I knew there was only one thing to do that would make her stop. I grabbed her and kissed her passionetly. We stood there for however long it was. I couldn't even remember. "Sam, I did that so you would know that I didn't just kiss you because of the bet. Carly betted me so I knew if I liked you or not. Now I know that I really do like you. I don't want things to be different though. I still want you to call me names and be mean to me because I like that Sam. It may sound twisted and wierd and chizzy, but thats why. Please forgive me Sam." I said. Everything I said was true and it all came from the heart.

Sam just stood there with a smile on her face." I never thought I'd say thid but yeah, I think I like you too. Freddork it is then. Nothing will change right? We can still like each other but we are not gonna turn into that horrible mushy gushy teen couple." she said.

"Oh thank gosh. Nope never." I said. And we leaned in for a kiss as if the seal of our deal.

**A/N: The end! Hope you guys liked it!:))))**


End file.
